The goal of this workshop is to bring together experts to examine key challenges and proposed recommendations associated with the interface between the circulatory system and the brain. The workshop will cut across the interface and include sessions on upstream blood biomarkers as well as targeted drug delivery, highlighting the potential therapeutic role of exosomes for diagnostic applications as well as targeted drug delivery, and brain sequelae that release biomarkers into the circulation.